megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona user
A Persona User is a being, usually human, who has the supernatural ability to summon their Persona. After they obtain their Personas their physical and mental abilities increase to superhuman levels. Some Persona Users can summon multiple Personas with the Wild Card. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' **''Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga)'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' **''Persona: Tsumi To Batsu'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable **''Persona 3 (Manga)'' **''A Certain Day of Summer'' **''Persona 3 The Movie'' **''Persona -trinity soul-'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden **''Persona 4 (Manga)'' **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation **''Persona x Detective Naoto'' *''Persona 4 Arena'' **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga)'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax '' **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga)'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Profile ''Persona'' The protagonist and other Persona Users' summon their Personas by using their will alone. They were able to obtain their Personas by playing the Persona Game with the exception of Maki Sonomura, Reiji Kido, and Takahisa Kandori. ''Persona 2'' Tatsuya Suou, Maya Amano, and other Persona Users' summon their Personas by using their will alone. The Shadow Selves in Persona 2 are the only known case of Shadows to be able to summon Personas. ''Innocent Sin'' When Tatsuya, Maya, and their friends were younger they were able to obtain their Personas by playing a game similar to the Persona Game called Master Persona Incarnation. Ulala Serizawa was able to become a Persona User sometime in the past but she never summons her Persona. The Masked Circle obtain their Personas by a different means by making a contract with Joker and by extension with Nyarlathotep. The Masked Circle and the Shadow Selves of Tatsuya, Maya, and his friends instead use Reverse Persona. ''Eternal Punishment'' Maya never played the Master Persona Incarnation with Tatsuya and his friends in the Other Side but eventually she was able to summon her Personas with Ulala, and Katsuya when they are under attack by Demons. Katsuya Suou was able to summon his Personas by playing the Master Persona Incarnation with Tatsuya when they were younger. The Metal Trio are able to summon Personas similar to a Reverse Personas. ''Persona 3'' The protagonist and other Persona Users' summon their Personas by using their Evokers. The Kirijo Group created two types of Persona User by creating the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon and Artificial Persona User to fight against Shadow. The Persona of the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon are created using a Plume of Dusk, while Artificial Persona Users are open to attack by their Personas due to their unnatural awakening. Persona 3 also shows that a dog can use a Persona. ''Persona 4'' The protagonist and other Persona Users' crush their Tarot Cards to summon their Personas. When an ordinary Shadow gain an ego it was able to become a Persona User. ''Persona 5'' The protagonist and other Persona Users' rip away their Masks to summon their Personas: their first summoning is shown to be traumatic. Their Personas were able to transform their Users physically by giving them outfits that reflect their true selves. List of Persona Users In Persona: * Protagonist * Maki Sonomura * Masao Inaba * Kei Nanjo * Yukino Mayuzumi * Hidehiko Uesugi * Eriko Kirishima * Yuka Ayase * Kenta Yokouchi * Takahisa Kandori In Persona 2: Innocent Sin * Tatsuya Suou * Maya Amano * Lisa Silverman * Eikichi Mishina * Yukino Mayuzumi * Jun Kurosu * Joker * Tatsuya Sudou * Junko Kurosu * Anna Yoshizaka * Ginji Sasaki * Takashi Hanya * Ixquic * Youichi Makimura * Yasuo Inoe * Shadow Tatsuya * Shadow Maya * Shadow Lisa * Shadow Eikichi * Shadow Yukino In Persona 2: Eternal Punishment * Katsuya Suou * Ulala Serizawa * Baofu * JOKER * Metal Trio * Shadow Katsuya * Shadow Ulala * Shadow Baofu * Philemon * Chandraputra In Persona 3 * Protagonist * Yukari Takeba * Junpei Iori * Mitsuru Kirijo * Akihiko Sanada * Fuuka Yamagishi * Aigis * Koromaru * Ken Amada * Shinjiro Aragaki * Elizabeth * Takaya Sakaki * Jin Shirato * Chidori Yoshino In Persona 3 FES * Metis * ??? (boss that resembles the protagonist) In Persona 3 Portable * Female Protagonist * Theodore In Persona -trinity soul-'' * Shin Kanzato * Ryo Kanzato * Shin Kanzato * Jun Kanzato * Shin Kanzato * Takuro Sakakiba * Megumi Kayano * Yumi Tasaka * Touma Shikura * Yuji Kimoto * Soutarou Senou * Saki Tachibana * Shin Kanzato * Taiichi Udo * Wakasa Kusu * Shiiba Kusu * Kanaru Morimoto * Keisuke Komatsubara * Ayane Komatsubara In ''Persona 4 * Protagonist * Yosuke Hanamura * Chie Satonaka * Yukiko Amagi * Kanji Tatsumi * Rise Kujikawa * Naoto Shirogane * Teddie * Margaret * Tohru Adachi In Persona 4 Arena * Labrys * Shadow Labrys In Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * Sho Minazuki * Marie In Persona x Detective Naoto * Touko Aoi * Sousei Kurogami In Persona 5 * Protagonist * Ann Takamaki * Ryuji Sakamoto * Morgana * Yusuke Kitagawa * Makoto Niijima * Futaba Sakura * Haru Okumura * Goro Akechi * Caroline and Justine Category:Persona Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 3 FES Category:Persona 3 Portable Category:Persona -trinity soul- Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Golden Category:Persona x Detective Naoto Category:Persona 4 Arena Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona 5